


Masquerade

by RegalStarlight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, oq week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalStarlight/pseuds/RegalStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charmings host a masquerade ball during the Missing Year, and Robin asks Regina to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Why the Charmings insisted on holding a ball was something Regina simply could not understand. Oh, she had listened through Snow’s speeches about hope and raising the people’s morale, but the truth was that dressing up in fancy costumes and dancing the night away would do nothing to make Regina’s green-skinned sister disappear. A masquerade ball was the last thing they needed. Still, when those two got it into their head to do something, there was really no point in trying to talk them out of it. And of course, Regina herself had to attend – something about a show of unity, as if one night could make the kingdom forget how new and tenuous this alliance was – so she found herself in the ballroom, lurking on the sidelines in one of her elaborate black ball gowns, her face hidden by an ornate feathered mask. As if anyone could fail to recognize the Evil Queen.

How many of these people had she hurt? How many of them had lost loved ones thanks to her? She had once said that she had no regrets, and that was still the case – she would do it all again for the chance to be Henry’s mother – but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel the weight of what she had done. She didn’t belong here. But it didn’t matter, because a certain royal family was very stubborn about making sure she was a part of – well, _everything_ – whether she wanted to be or not. And to tell the truth, Regina didn’t mind too much. She would never admit it out loud, but she would rather be here, with these people who for some reason had forgiven her, than alone with her broken heart buried in the ground.

She was lost so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice when he approached her. To be fair, he was a thief by trade and no doubt very talented at sneaking up on people. The green mask decorated with little jeweled leaves did nothing to disguise his identity, although she had to admit that he looked far more presentable dressed for a ball than in his usual attire meant for camping in the woods.

“Care to dance, Milady?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I suppose if I say no, you’ll simply pester me until I agree?”

Beneath his mask, she thought she saw his lips twitch into a smile.

“By all means, stay here and sulk if you’d rather.”

She found herself smiling in spite of herself as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. What was this man doing to her? She fought to regain her composure.

“I must say, you clean up quite nicely, thief,” she said. “Where did you get the fancy clothes and the mask? Steal them, I suppose?”

“A gift. From the … what’s your adorable name for them? The Charmings.”

She laughed.

“I suppose they couldn’t have you showing up at their party in rags and a mask made of tree bark,” she replied. “Not that it would make much difference. Everyone already knows you’re a common thief.”

“We steal from the rich and give to the poor!” he protested. “Better an outlaw than a tyrant!”

“Did you really want to dance with me, or were you just looking for chance to insult me?”

His eyes softened behind his mask, and she was suddenly struck by what a lovely shade of blue they were.

“You know, someday you’re going to let me in,” he said.

“I beg your pardon?”

“There’s a wonderful, messy, complicated woman underneath all those layers of armor you wear around your heart. I’d like to know her, if you’ll let me.”

She laughed and shook her head.

“If you’re trying to flirt …”

“I’m trying to let you know that you can trust me. I'm here if you want to talk or ... well, anything.”

His eyes were smiling, and his touch was gentle. She felt her heart flutter as she spun in his arms. But then the dance was over, and she let go, pulled away.

“Not today.”


End file.
